musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
John Lennon
John Winston Ono Lennon (de nacimiento solo John Winston Lennon), MBE (Liverpool, Reino Unido, 9 de octubre de 1940 – Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 8 de diciembre de 1980), fue un músico multiinstrumentista y compositor inglés que saltó a la fama como uno de los miembros fundadores de The Beatles, una de las bandas de más éxito comercial y de crítica de la historia de la música rock. Junto con Paul McCartney, formó una de las parejas de compositores más exitosas del siglo XX. Nació y creció en Liverpool, donde siendo adolescente se familiarizó con el género musical skiffle, formando la banda The Quarrymen, que posteriormente se convertiría en 1960 en The Beatles. Cuando el grupo comenzó a desintegrarse hasta su disolución a finales de esa década, Lennon inició una carrera como solista, marcada por varios álbumes aclamados por la crítica, incluyendo John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band e Imagine, y canciones icónicas como «Give Peace a Chance» e «Imagine». thumb|John Lennon cantando junto a los Beatles|160px Demostró un carácter rebelde y un ingenio mordaz en la música, el cine, la literatura y el dibujo, así como en sus declaraciones en conferencias de prensa y entrevistas. Además, la polémica le persiguió debido a su constante activismo por la paz, junto con su esposa Yōko Ono. En 1971 se mudó a Nueva York, donde su oposición a la guerra de Vietnam dio lugar a numerosos intentos por parte del gobierno de Richard Nixon de expulsarlo del país; mientras, sus canciones fueron adoptadas como himnos por el movimiento contra la guerra. Después de su autoimpuesto «retiro» de la industria musical en 1975 para dedicar tiempo a su familia, Lennon volvió a ella en 1980 con un álbum de regreso, Double Fantasy. Lennon fue asesinado tres semanas después de ese lanzamiento. En los Estados Unidos, las ventas de Lennon como solista se acercan a los catorce millones de unidades,2 y ya sea como intérprete, autor o coautor, es responsable de veintisiete sencillos número uno en el Billboard Hot 100. En 2002, fue colocado en el octavo puesto en una encuesta de la BBC de los «100 británicos más importantes», mientras que en 2008 fue calificado por la revista Rolling Stone como el quinto mejor cantante de todos los tiempos. Después de su muerte fue incluido en el Salón de la Fama de los Compositores en 19873 y en el Salón de la Fama del Rock en 1994. Miembro de The Beatles thumb|left|Lennon, el primero a la izquierda, y el resto de los Beatles arribando en los Estados Unidos en 1964.|300px A pesar de que su amistad con Ringo Starr se mantuvo constantemente activa durante los años siguientes a la ruptura de The Beatles en 1970, la relación con McCartney y Harrison fue variada. Se mantuvo cercano a Harrison al principio, pero perdieron contacto después de que Lennon se mudara a Estados Unidos. Cuando Harrison se encontraba en Nueva York en diciembre de 1974 para su gira Dark Horse, Lennon estuvo de acuerdo en reunirse con él arriba del escenario, pero no se presentó después de una discusión por la negativa de Lennon a firmar un acuerdo que disolvería como asociación legal a The Beatles (Lennon finalmente firmó los papeles en Walt Disney World en Florida, mientras estaba de vacaciones allí con Pang y Julian). George Harrison hizo enfurecer a Lennon en 1980 cuando publicó una autobiografía en la que hizo muy poca mención de él. Lennon le dijo a Playboy: «Me lastimó. Por la evidente omisión ... mi influencia sobre él era absolutamente nula, cero ... recuerda absolutamente todos los saxos y guitarras que ha conocido, pero no me menciona a mí ni una sola vez». Los sentimientos más duros de Lennon estaban reservados para McCartney. Además de atacarlo a través de la letra de «How Do You Sleep?», discutió con él a través de la prensa durante tres años después de la separación del grupo. Posteriormente comenzaron a restablecer la estrecha amistad que habían tenido una vez, e incluso, en 1974, volvieron a tocar juntos para lo que sería la única vez que lo haría (véase A Toot and a Snore in '74), antes de perder contacto una vez más. Lennon dijo que durante la última visita de McCartney, en abril de 1976, vieron el episodio de Saturday Night Live en el que Lorne Michaels hizo una oferta en efectivo de $3,000 para reunir a The Beatles en el programa. La pareja había considerado ir al estudio para realizarles una broma, tratando de reclamar su parte del dinero, pero estaban muy cansados. El evento fue fingido en la película televisiva Two of Us (2000). Junto con su alejamiento con McCartney, Lennon siempre sintió una competitividad musical contra él y siempre se mantuvo a la expectativa de su música. Durante su auto-impuesto descanso de cinco años estaba feliz de estar sentado mientras McCartney estaba produciendo a lo que Lennon vio como basura. Cuando McCartney publicó Coming Up en 1980, el año en que Lennon regresó al estudio y el último año de su vida, la consideró como buena. Ese mismo año se le preguntó si el grupo se veía como enemigos o como los mejores amigos, a lo que contestó que no lo eran, y que no había visto a ninguno de ellos en mucho tiempo. Pero también dijo «Sigo queriendo a los chicos. The Beatles terminaron, pero John, Paul, George y Ringo siguen adelante» Estilo Vocal Desde sus primeros días con The Beatles, la voz de Lennon fue reconocida como distintiva y versátil. En la grabación de «Twist and Shout», el último tema de la sesión de un día que realizó la banda en 1963 para su álbum debut Please Please Me, su voz, ya afectada por un resfriado, estuvo a punto de acabarse. Lennon dijo: «No podía cantar la maldita cosa, estaba gritando». En palabras del biógrafo Barry Miles, «Lennon simplemente destrozó sus cuerdas vocales en los intereses del Rock and roll». El productor de The Beatles, George Martin, cuenta que Lennon «tenía una aversión innata de su propia voz que nunca pude entender. Siempre me decía: '¡Haz algo con mi voz! ... pon algo en ella ... Hazla 'diferente'». Martin, obligado, a menudo utilizó la grabación en pista doble y otras técnicas. El crítico musical Robert Christgau dice que su «mejor actuación vocal Lennon ... de gritar a gemir, es lograda electrónicamente ... filtrada, en efecto de eco y en doble pista». En su época con The Beatles así como en su carrera en solitario, su voz fue adquiriendo una capacidad de expresión cada vez mayor. El biógrafo Chris Gregory escribió que Lennon estuvo «provisionalmente comenzando a exponer sus inseguridades en una serie de baladas acústicas 'confesionales', comenzando así el proceso de la 'terapia pública' que finalmente culminaría en los primales gritos de «Cold Turkey» y el catártico John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band.» David Stuart Ryan comentó que Lennon oscila de la «extrema vulnerabilidad, sensibilidad e incluso ingenuidad» en su estilo vocal a un duro estilo «rasposo». Wiener también describe contrastes, dice que su voz puede ser «al principio tenue; pronto ésta casi se quiebra con desesperación». En todos sus estilos empleados, transmitía emoción. El historiador musical Ben Urish señaló después de haber oído la interpretación de «This Boy» por The Beatles en su presentación en Ed Sullivan Show en la radio unos días después del asesinato de Lennon: «Como la voz de Lennon alcanzó su punto más alto ... duele mucho oírle gritar con tanta angustia y emoción. Pero eran mis emociones al escuchar su voz. Como siempre las tuve» Discografía Álbumes experimentales *Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins (con Yōko Ono) (1968) *Unfinished Music No.2: Life with the Lions (con Yōko Ono) (1969) *Wedding Album (con Yōko Ono) (1969) Álbumes de estudio *John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band (1970) *Imagine (1971) *Some Time in New York City (con Yōko Ono) (1972) *Mind Games (1973) *Walls and Bridges (1974) *Rock 'n' Roll (1975) *Double Fantasy (con Yōko Ono) (1980) *Milk and Honey (con Yōko Ono) (1984) Álbumes en directo *Live in New York City (1986) *Live Peace in Toronto 1969 (con la Plastic Ono Band) (1969) Categoría:Canciones en inglés Categoría:Músicos de rock Categoría:Músicos del Reino Unido Categoría:The Beatles Categoría:Nacidos en 1940